Collision
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: JJ and Will both end up with a thumping headache one morning JJ/Will One Shot


**Hey guys, so this was just a random idea i had during a reeeeeally boring lecture today...so i hope you like it, and please Review! It makes me happy! Plus i'll know then whether i should write more of these :D Thanks, and enjoy!**

The mid summer sun streamed through the window of their cozy bedroom that the two shared, and almost made the room glow a warm golden colour. Their bodies were tangled amongst the thin sheet, and Will had his body enveloped around hers. His arm was securely wrapped around JJ's midsection, and had one of JJ's legs positioned between his.

Will buried his nose into nose into the crook of her neck, feeling her warm soft skin against his, and the smell of her passion fruit shampoo filling his nostrils with every breath he took. He felt JJ wiggle closer to him, her hips joining his, and she let out a sigh. He knew that he should just slip out of the room and let her catch up on some much needed rest, but his body had other ideas. He brought his lips to the back of her neck and lightly placed a kiss there. When he heard her moan and murmur a small greeting, a smile spread across his lips.

"Mornin'" he said to her, as his nose skimmed down her throat, his lips leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

She smiled and took a deep breath in, stretching her body which caused her rear to push against his front. She chuckled lightly when she started to feel Will's body respond, and push, against hers where the hips met.

"What's so funny Cher?" Will asked as his fingers pushed the hem of her, or rather his, shirt up and ran his fingers across her stomach.

"Nothing…I just wish I could wake up like this every morning" she replied and angled her head to the side so it gave him more access.

She could feel his breath hit her skin in small hits, and felt his chest vibrate subtly, so she guessed he was laughing at her response. JJ sighed once again when his lips moved to the edge of her jaw, and his fingers trail higher up her body. She closed her eyes and entwined her fingers of the hand closest to Will's free one, while the other ran through her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her, but she was finding it hard to keep conversation when his lips and hands were setting her body on fire, and her nerve endings scream with anticipation.

"Uh, yeah…you?" she muttered, turning her head towards his.

"Mhmm…" he murmured before his lips pressed to hers.

His lips were soft from sleep, and kissed hers slowly, intimately. His fingers continued their journey up her body, but stopped when they reached the bottom of her breasts. She moaned against his mouth, and ran her tongue along his lower lip. JJ quickly turned her body so she was now face to face with Will, both lying on their sides, their lips never breaking. When her lips felt Will's tongue skim against, she opened her mouth and granted him permission, deepening the kiss. As his hands went to grip her hips, hers went to his hair.

He pulled her closer to him, every inch of her body touching his, and he moaned when their tongues met and danced with each other. He took one of his hands from her hip and quickly went to pull her leg so it wrapped around his waist, and rolled over so he was now hovering over her. Their breathing had become quickly laboured, but neither wanted to break contact for the smallest gulp of air. She removed a hand from his hair to rest on the small of his back, her fingers grabbing at the material of his t-shirt.

"I love you so much JJ" Will said, sounding out of breath

He moved his hips ever so slightly which cause her to moan as it rubbed against her in just the right place. His lips moved to her neck and found her sensitive spot, nibbling and sucking lightly against it. He could feel her heart hammering against his and her hand slide underneath his shirt and stop at his abs. Her legs were resting on either side of his, but she wanted to move so she was on top.

"JJ…" he said against her lips

With all her strength, JJ used her legs as well as her upper body to push herself off of the mattress and from underneath her husband's body, but since they had gotten carried away, she had miscalculated their position on the bed and her knee slipped off of the edge.

"JJ!" Will shouted, his fingers desperately trying to grab her to stop her from tipping over, but he realized this too late.

With a scream, she tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud

"JJ…Jayje…"she heard his voice pull at her. His voice sounded close by.

Suddenly she jolted up from the feeling of falling and hitting the ground, and felt a searing pain hit her forehead. Her head fell back against the pillow, and her hands went to where she had collided with Will and winced from the pain. The mattress shook as the weight from Will's body fell back on it.

"God Jay" she heard Will mumble, and then heard him let out a groan, pain evident in his voice.

"What the hell?" JJ asked; confused as to what had just happened. She rubbed the spot just above her right eyebrow as it still stung. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then looked up to the ceiling with slightly scrunched eyes. When she got no answer to her question, she turned her head to look over at him. His eyes were closed and he rubbed his forehead and then dropped one to rest on the pillow above his head.

He chuckled and then looked over at her, meeting her gaze "That's the last time I try to be all romantic…" he stated and then continued his explanation when he saw how lost she was, "Jay, I just thought I'd try to wake you up with a kiss or two, but then you go and head butt me…I've learnt my lesson" and chuckled again.

"I'm sorry" she apologized while letting out a laugh "That was some whack, huh?" she added

"It sure was…I'm surprised you didn't knock me out with that hit" he said, which made her laugh again

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I've got one hell of a headache…probably have a huge bump too" she told him

Both of them just lay there, listening to each others breathing for a few minutes.

"So…you sleep well?" he asked her

She smiled and looked over at him. She remembered the very pleasant, very realistic dream she was having before she went and crashed heads with Will, and then replied with one word "Very"


End file.
